


Irresponsible Annoyances

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: April and Andy are opposites in every way.... or are they?
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Irresponsible Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/ParksAndRecNow/status/1294317896290783234
> 
> (I asked for permission, just so you know xD)
> 
> Also I have issues lol

Andy holds on to Champion's leash, his arm around April, as they walk down the sidewalk. 

Another 3-legged dog crosses into their path. Andy's eyes widen, expecting some kind of interaction. They both have 3 legs after all. That must count for something.

Instead the dog just sniffs around, steals a quick glance at them, and leaves.

Andy frowns. "Oh, come on!" 

"You thought they'd fall in love?"

"Duh." 

“Andy, we don't always fall for someone just like us. Case in point: You and me." 

Andy's eyes narrow, and his facial expression turns to one of confusion.

“Wait, how many legs do you have?”

April rolls her eyes and sighs. "Not like that, Andy. We're polar opposites, you and I."

"Yeah, I guess we are." 

"I'm dark and negative, you're bright and positive."

"I'm friendly, you're not. Which is super hot, by the way." He raises his hand for a high-five.

April slaps it hard, looking ahead at Champion. He's such a good dog, he's amazing at everything. Except, like she said once, digging. He's really bad at digging. 

"I know we're opposites, but we're doing pretty good so far, aren't we?" 

"Definitely." April says.

Champion barks in agreement.

"We're not opposites on everything, though." 

"What do you mean?" Andy shifts his arm holding the leash to accommodate Champion's increased speed. 

"We're both irresponsible annoyances, according to Ben." 

"True. But we're awesome irresponsible annoyances, right?" 

"Exactly. Ben's a nerd, we can't rely on him for a good opinion anyway. Leslie and I are pranking him later." 

"Ooh, details?" 

"We haven't decided on anything yet, but I have a lot of ideas. Don't tell her, but I keep a binder full of awesome prank plans." 

"Babe, that's super hot." 

She rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "You think everything I do is hot."

"Well, that's because you are super hot." 

"Whatever. Also, we make decisions without any thought or responsibility in them."

"Just like our marriage."

"Right, and like you said, we're doing pretty good so far." She says. 

"Of course we are. We're awesome." He said, holding her closer. 

// 

"They're about a block away from their house when Andy suddenly breaks the silence.

Just so we're clear, we're both okay on the leg thing?"

April just smiles and leans against him.


End file.
